1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved constraining grate which alleviates the tendency for standard grates to vibrate, rattle and become dislodged. Grates which are used to support articles over stove burners in stoves within various types of recreational vehicles are particularly susceptible to these problems. Various types of constraining mechanisms for the standard grates have been developed.
2. Description of Prior Art
The problem of unstable grates has existed for some time. The solution to this problem has been to develop various forms of external clips, which are used to secure the grate to a stove. U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,862, U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,457, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,676, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,513 all describe grate-constraining devices which embody some form of external clip. The use of these external clips is generally undesirable because they are difficult to install, vibrate loose, and often get misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,741 discloses a grate and drip pan combination wherein the grate is "adapted to seat on the shoulder and to resiliently engage the angular wall of the drip pan so that the grate cannot shift with respect to the drip pan." However, the combination grate and drip pan, as disclosed, is generally unstable, and as a unit displays the type of undesirable characteristics which this invention is designed to overcome. Often on various stove grates a downward projection is included which is designed to prevent the grate from rotating while resting on the stove. The projection used in this manner, however, serves no function associated with securing the grate to the stove.